Motos & Bicicletas
by valentinee12
Summary: Spirit se a portado muy mal con Maka, pero ahora ella es una mujer, y toma deciciones, como la de irse de su casa...pero conoce a este tipo que es muy extraño... ¿que sentimientos se encontraran estos dos amigos? SoulxMaka..Posible Lemon  ...
1. Chapter 1

Motonetas y Bicicletas:

-DIOS! TE IMPLORO NO ME HAGAS ESTO, PIEDAD PIEDAD!- gritaba la rubia, en medio de Death City, ahogada de rabia y remordimientos, Sì su bicicleta, su amiga fiel, andaban juntas por todos lados, su compañera. Pasaron meses sin llevarla a un mecànico, y esta tenia las ruedas pinchadas.

-Nyan Maka-Chan necesita ayuda?- hablo una voz femenina, a espaldas de Maka, muy familiar.

-Blair! por favor ayudame.. - le dijo la chica, tomando una parte de la bicicleta,y la gatuna, tomando la otra parte. Y asì caminaron varias cuadras, hasta llegar a una casa, humilde pero muy linda, de los Albarn.

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA!~ Esperaba que llegaras, Hija Mìa- decia el pelirrojo, mientras las lagrimas de felicidad se rebalsaban por sus ojos.

-Sì sì sì...- Dijo sin prestarle atenciòn y caminando con la bicicleta, hacia el garage.

Pasaron dos horas, y Spirit habìa arreglado la bicicleta, estilo de los años 80' de Maka. La guadaña mortal, pensò que su hija le darìa una gran recompensa, como un abrazo o un te quiero papà... pero fue lo mismo, total el estaba acostumbrado, pero siempre Maka mostraba rechazo.

-Maka... le darias a Papi un abrazo? pequeñito?- le dijo a su Makita que tenìa 17 años de edad.

-Un ... abrazo?...

-Sì de este porte!- le dijo Spirit, señalando con sus dos manos, un pequeño tamaño.

-Ok...- Bufò la rubia y lo abrazo pero con desprecio y otra vez, rechazo. Pero su padre lo disfrutaba.

Maka no habia estado en su casa desde ayer, yaque estubo en el Shibunsen, estudiando con Marie-San y Stein. Estas horas se las habìa pasado en el garage, por lo tanto dio unos pasos, para llegar al Living Comedor !Y vaya Sorpresa¡ Papà Albarn se encontraba rodeado de aver cerca de 8 mujeres? y tambien rodeados de Margaritas y tragos muy finos, estaban abrazadas a el, y el con cara de valiente, les contaba las "Azañas" que habìa echo la pequeña Makita~Albarn, como si el relator, las ubiese vivido èl mismo.

Bufò y pateo las margaritas que estaban en la mesita de centro, y se paro encima de esta, y llena de làgrimas de enojo, rabia, y tristeza lo apuntò con su dedo ìndice, gritàndole:

-!TU ERES UN VIEJO VERDE! COMO ENGAÑAS AMI MAMÀ ASI! NO NOS MERECEMOS ESTO SPIRIT! NO LO MERECEMOS!- las mujeres con cara de asombro, salieron rapidamente de la casa y Spirit, con la palabra en la boca, cara seria, como cara de (Tienes razòn, pero no puedo evitarlo me siento muy solo) pero aùn asì, con tristeza en su rostro, y verguenza por lo que dijo su hija, se agarro el rostro y echò a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Esto termina aqui!~- Dada terminada esta frase, corrio lento hacia su habitaciòn, seguida de un fuerte portazo. Sin mas remedio, de su armario sacò un gran bolso y lo coloco sobre la cama. Tomo sus cosas, ropa y otros, colocandolos desordenadamente en el bolso, lo cerrò con fuerza y abrio su ventana, haciendo que entrara la gatita pùrpura.

-Nyan Maka-Chan, no seas asì con Papa-chan, nyan dale otra oportunidad...

-No ! ya basta! estoy aburrida me voy... Blair cuidate mucho si?, te vendrè a visitar, buscarè empleo y un hogar no te preocupes..- le dijo amable, regalandole una caricia a la felina.

-Ok Maka-Chan~~ Tu igual, gracias- y la gata se aparto de la ventana dejando el paso libre a la OjiJade. Con cautela y despacio, paso el bolso por afuera, y lo tiro en el cèsped, despues bajò una pierna y se sento en la ventana, lista para saltar... se afirmo y dio un pequeño gemido de miedo, anunciando que iba a caer, y saltò. Dejò el bolso escondido, y fue hacia el garage, despacio y silenciosa sacò su bicicleta. La monto y se puso el bolso en el hombro, partiò en su camino, pedalea, pedalea y pedalea, hasta que llegò a un condominio, (la verdad esque no conocìa a nadie de ese condominio, pero igual entrò, aferrandose a las consecuencias).

Parecia un lugar de mucho costo, pues habian grandes mansiones de muchos colores, pero se fijo en una sola, en la del fondo color castaño miel. Iba en direccion hacia esa casa, estaba pegada, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando volvio a la realidad cuando sintiò su bicicleta, retambolearce y estremecerce, ahogò un grito de terror cuando viò que una de las ruedas de adelante, estaba por salirse, y mas cuando la de atràs estaba en las mismas condiciones. Maka iba tan preocupada de las ruedas, que no presto atenciòn a la casa gigante que estaba en frente de ella, choco su bicicleta con la vereda, y volò junto a las ruedas de su vehìculo, que ya estaba destrozado. La pobre, cayò encima de una pileta pequeña llena de agua quedando totalmente Mojada, rompiendo hasta el mas pequeño pedazo de esta. En tanto la bicicleta, aterrizo en una escultura famosa muy fina, que se hizo trizas... Se escucho un grito desde adentro de la casa, y de repente, viò a un chico alto, cabello blanco como la nieve y un par de Ojos Rubì que la golpeaban solo con la vista, se quede inmòvil en su lugar, en el suelo de aquella casa.

-ESA PILETA COSTABA $! DIOS MÌO!- decìa el muchacho mientras recogìa lo que quedaba de la pileta.- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! MI ESTATUA DE ZEUS! ESTO COSTABA MAS QUE LA CASA MISMA !- Maldecia el chico, pero de pronto se fijò en Maka, que estaba toda mojada y se traspasaba, el chico se sonrojò al notar sus bellas curvas femeninas, pero despues la apunto con el dedo y le pregunto - ... Y tu...?


	2. ¡¿Donde estoy!

_**Ok ok ewe Gracias por los Reviews.! Nee ahora pondré aquí la cantidad de dinero. ¿Por qué no la puse? Bueno ewe, no la quité, de echo lo puse pero antes de subir este fanfic, realicé una revisión para ver si faltaba alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo, y cuando lo subí se comió la Suma de dinero (._. poker face) bueno la suma era $32,000,000 ewe, si Maka tendra que trabajar mucho …. Buahahahaa! Si quieren otro capitulo REVIWES :3 Pliis! Asdsasda Yayayaya no seré tan Mala o3o ,,, Aquí viene otro capitulo de MOTOS Y BICICLETAS! Sahio ~ :3 … **_

Motos & Bicicletas: 2º Capitulo: Donde estoy?

-ESA PILETA COSTABA $32,000,000! DIOS MÌO!- decía el muchacho mientras recogía lo que quedaba de la pileta.- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! MI ESTATUA DE ZEUS! ESTO COSTABA MAS QUE LA CASA MISMA!- Maldecía el chico, pero de pronto se fijo en Maka, que estaba toda mojada y se traspasaba, el chico se sonrojo al notar sus bellas curvas femeninas, pero después la apunto con el dedo y le pregunto - ... Y tu...?

**POV MAKA:**

Dios dios NO! Este es el peor día de mi vida, me escape de mi casa para buscar algo mejor que vivir con un pervertido, y mi bicicleta se estrella, contra la cera y rompí muchas estatuas, contando la "gran pileta" , bueno el fin, ahora solo estaba quieta sin moverme, con la respiración agitada, con muchas cosas en mi cabeza, quien era ese chico?, que iba a tener que ser, para pagar? Donde viviré?, Estúpidamente, estas preguntas me las tuve que hacer antes de huir de casa –Suspiro-, bueno será mejor que hable, …y que le digo… vaya Maka hablale luego se esta enojando….pero mente… que le digo!... deja ya de hablar conmigo Mujer! ….

-…-Guardé silencio

-¡NO VAS A DECIR NADA?

-Oye no me Grites! – Estallé y me levante para encarar al muchacho, como se atreve a gritarme?.

-YO NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!... yo no te estoy gritando….

En un ágil movimiento agacho la cabeza, y yo comencé a correr hacia la salida, no quería pagar nada… tampoco quería volver a mi "hogar". Pero entonces sentí unos fuertes brazos tomarme con fuerza mis manos, haciendo que me detuviera, una expresión de dolor de dolor, salio de mi boca, el chico me estaba apretando.

-Piensas en huir?... cierto?

-Y-o-o-o N-o-o ,….- Tartamudeaba, nerviosa y sonrojada por la poca distancia de nuestros rostros…

-Tu… me ayudas… a pagar esto… y te dejo irte…

-Pero si no tengo dinero!

-No es mi problema!

-Tampoco que tu patio sea un museo de estatuas!

-Basta ¡

-Cállate Tú!

-Y si usted madame, trabaja para el señor Evans?- surgió la tercera voz… un mayordomo que salía de la casa. Yo trabajar para él? JA! Ni en sueños.

-Parece una buena idea, Alfred…- Sonrio el muchacho, mostrando sus filosos dientes de tiburón y después dirigiéndome la mirada. – Que opinas tú, madame? – me sonrojé cuando me llamo así.

-Yo yo escapé de mi casa… - Y coloqué una mueca, que demostraba tristeza.

-Entonces, se puede alojar aquí Señorita- Me dijo "Alfred".

-Que te parece?

-Yo… ok… gracias … - Y el chico me solto, haciendo que yo casi cayera, pero no lo hize. Soul me invitó adentro y cuando pasé, ¡DIOS MÍO¡ los cuadros, el tapiz, las alfombras, las esculturas, ! la gran escalera. Era todo perfecto, pero de pronto, perdí al muchacho.

-Y como te llamas?- Me voltee para ver al muchacho, pero me sonroje al notar lo que hacía: el se estaba sacando su polera, de mangas cortas, dejando a la vista su torso perfecto, y una cicatriz que lo atravesaba, luego lo mire a los ojos y puso en su cara una expresión como _"Te gusta lo que vez?"_ , desvíe la mirada toda roja, y luego me tomo del brazo.

-Toma, pontela, estas toda mojada. – me dijo pasandome la playera que llevaba hace un rato.

-Ok donde esta el baño?

-Te da miedo que vea tus pequeños pechos?... –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-**¡MAKAAA-CHOP!- ** y el chico cayó en el Suelo gimoteando, bueno ahrpoa que no esta viendo, me pondre esta estúpida Playera.

**SOUL POV : **

Quedé estupefacto con la muchacha, era hermosa, su cabello rubio ceniza, su piel que se veía exquisitamente prohibida, y sus dos hermosos ojos jade esmeralda. PERO DE PRONTO SENTÍ UN FUERTE CONTACTO DE LIBRO-A-CABEZA y caí de estómago al suelo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, uf, vaya escena…: la chica estaba enredada con la playera que la pase, y gruñía molesta, además se le veía el sujetador y mucho.

-Va, te ayudo- le dije y me levante, ella guardo silencio.- Me llamo Soul Evans, ok?

-Cuidado de ver lo que no te corresponde "Soul",- dijo todavía muy enredada. – Vale, yo me llamo Maka Albarn.- Hasta que conseguí colocarle bien la playera, cuando baje la parte del cuello, encontré esos ojos verdes, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Yo parado frente a ella, muy cerca, solo con mis Jeans y mis zapatos y con el pelo revuelto, ella parada frente ami a escasos centímetros de distancia, con mi polera que le quedaba grande, sus piernas mojadas y sin zapatos, pelo revuelto. Nos miramos por un rato, y con mi mano saqué un mechon que cubría un poco de su hermoso rostro, Dios… soy tan cursi, esto no es Cool.

-Bueno Señorita, Albarn su habitación esta en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, pero antes…


	3. Baila Conmigo Hasta el Amanecer

Neee Gracias por los Reviews! ^^ , bueno ahora la conti, ! recuerden otro capitulo, reviews Porfavor :33.

Capitulo 3: Baila Conmigo... hasta el amanecer...

MAKA POV:

-Pero antes...- Me dijo Soul volviendo a su bolso y sacando una bolsa.- Ponte esto!-

Lo mire desconcertada y el sonreìa de oreja a oreja, saquè el bulto de la bolsa y vaya lo que me encuentro!.

-...-

-Maka?

-Soul... eres un idiota PERVERTIDO! MAAKAAA-CHOP! - y cayò rendido al suelo gimoteanto y sangrando.

-Pero solo es un Maid, ... ademàs te verìas muy bien haci.. Grr.. - me sonrojè a tal comportamiento, decidì botar ese Maid en el tacho de basura, y seguì a Alfred por la gran escalera hacia mi habitaciòn.

-Por aqui Madame, esta es, recuerde como se llega aqui, la puerta Plateada a la derecha.

-Gracias Alfred,- realizè una reverencia, pero cuando lo ìba a ver ya no estaba.

Coloquè una mano en la gran perilla de esa puerta plateada, tome mi bolso que estaba en el suelo, y la abrì...Omg... (Oh My Good xd), creo que me iba a dar un derrame Nasal!, la pieza era gigantesca, con una cama de doble plaza roja, un techo plomo con lineas blancas, el suelo estaba todo cubierto por una alfombra negra de felpuditos, habìa una televisiòn y al lado de esta un tocador negro y blanco muy bello. Un gran armario ocupaba el lugar izquierdo de la habitaciòn y un ventanal dejando que la luz del dìa, ilumine este lugar. Pero ya que es de noche solo puedo ver oscuridad...

GENERAL POV:

Luego de dos horas, Maka termino de desempacar y decidiò colocarse su pijama que consistìa de una pieza, un lindo vestido que dejaba la imaginaciòn volar... habriò la tapa de la cama y se recosto. Se quedò paralizada unos momentos, pensando que estarìa pasando en su casa, su padre, como reacciono. No sabe cuanto pensò esto pero se quedo profundamente dormida.

-Mierda..- susurro al despertar...- se me olvido preguntarle a Alfred donde estaba el baño...

Se levanto, se colocò sus sandalias y abrio la puerta, saliendo de su pieza. Camino lento por el gran pasillo, observaba todas las puertas que estaban en su entorno, hasta que contemplo una, roja con negro y blanco. Pensò que era el baño.

SOUL POV:

Vaya muchacha, la hospedo en mi casa y me da golpes con un libro por decirle que se verìa muy sexy con Maid... Bueno el fin esta noche iba a ser mìa, me la pasarè viendo comedias antiguas y comiendo frituras.

De pronto sentì que abrian mi puerta... esperen...Maka?

-Etto... creo que este no es el baño..- Dijo saliendo despacio por la puerta.

-Espera!- la detuve, quiero conocerla màs, me inquieta saber que ella se hospeda en mi casa, una desconocida. Asi que me levante, solo con Boxers y fui hacia la puerta... Dios! perdoname pero por Kami-Sama. . . esta chica si que es provocadora... llevaba un hermoso vestido hasta un poco mas abajo el muslo y todo el cabello desordenado. - Ven entra conmigo..- Le dije tomandole la mano y haciendola entrar en mi habitaciòn.

Me acostè en la cama y ella se quedo parada, viendo la comedia, sus ojos jade tomaron un color mas oscuro. . . Sonreì al ver que estaba sonrojada y buscando un tema del cual hablar, bueno si quiere esto asì, se lo darè hacì. Me levante le coloque una mano en el hombo y otra en la pierna, ella giro a verme confundida, pero la tome en brazos haciendo que gimiera de miedo. Sonreì y sali de mi habitaciòn con ella. Caminamos por el largo pasillo, no pesaba tanto, me gusta sentir su piel contra la mìa. Me detuve al ver una puerta Negro Zabache, y la bajè, ella me miro con miedo, yo le sonreì y le mostrè mi mano, ella sonrìo un poco y la tomo.

MAKA POV:

Esto es màgico y no lo digo en burla, esto de verdad me resultaba muy genial. El todo un caballero, pero yo con ganas de ir al baño, que ya se habian olvidado. Entramos a este lugar tomados de la mano y una gran luz nos invadio el rostro. Pasàmos y notè que Soul estaba vestido de un terno negro con rayas blancas, una camisa roja oscura, y zapatos negros. Mire el lugar, y era negro con una ampolleta que colgaba del techo y que iluminaba, al lado derecho habìa una maquina de discos, antiguos, muy bonita e històrica. Centre mi vista en Soul que se sentaba en un banquillo, luego note que habìa un gran piano de cola negro. Se sentò, sonriò y se movio un poco para que me sentara junto a èl, y lo hize. Coloquè mis manos en las teclas y vì que tenìa puesto un guante, mire mi torso y tenìa puesto un vestido negro que llegaba hasta los talones, mi cabello se dividia en dos coletas, zapatos taco medio negro, y guantes hasta el Codo.

Comenzò a tocar... esa melodìa siniestra pero a la vez, dulce e incomprensiblemente triste, no lo sè como si estuviese solo siempre, solo veo a Alfred en la casa, a nadie màs.

Y tocaba, hasta que termino su pieza con un leve sonido muy agudo. De repente sono una mùsica en el lugar, era jazz oh Blues' no lo sè muy bien. Soul se paro y me tomo la mano.

-Soul.. esto... yo no sè bailar ..

-Tranquila... yo te enseño- me dijo sonriendo, para despues llevarme a la pista y tomarme de la cintura, colocò mi mano en su hombro y nuestras manos se enlazaron. Y hay vamos...

-1...2... !Auch!

-Lo lamento..

-3...4...!Argh!

-Perdona..

-No ... importa dijo y nos meciamos despacio al compàs de la mùsica. Apoye mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y el recargo su cabeza contra la mìa. Aùn "bailando" me abrazo por la cintura y yo por los hombros.

-Es hora de irnos sabes.. ?

-Mmm..zzz.- estaba dormida...

SOUL POV:

Ella es... ùnica, es hermosa, ,simpàtica, trabajadora, alegre, ya dije que es hermosa?, Y se quedò dormida, contra mi pecho, sonreì para mi mismo e igual que hace rato la tome en brazos, parè el toca discos, y nos fuimos de esa habitaciòn. Al salir yo lucia con los boxers' y ella con su pijama. La lleve y abrì su puerta, la recoste y la tapè. La observe un rato embobado... y finalmente sellè nuestro encuentro con un beso en la frente..

-Buenas noches Señorita Albarn.

No se imagina lo que le espera mañana...


	4. Mentiras y Blasfemias

**MAKA POV: **

Desperté por mi celular que sonaba. Número desconocido… dude un poco en contestar, ¡pero el sonido tan agudo me sacaba de mis casillas!

-Hola?

-Bueno Días, bella durmiente…- Me sonrojé de tal manera, como un extraño me llamaba así.!

-Quien es?

-Adivina…

-Eres un Psicópata Secuestrador! Aléjate de mí,! Déjame en paz!- y empecé a lloriquear por la rabia, de cómo me hablaba ese tipo.

-Eh hey! Tranquila, no llores, sí? Odio cuando lloras…

-Qué-e?

-Nada nada… Lenta y torpe Soy Soul, Einstein..

Espera… Soul! Como ***** se había conseguido mi numero… creo que no me equivoco, el es un psicópata.

-Lo sospechaba. – Dije haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Ok, oye que te parece si, te pones lo que te deje encima de tu tocador, y después sales al balcón si?, no tardes lentejita.- Y cuelga.

Me llamo lentejita!

**GENERAL POV:**

Maka se levanto de su cama, con expresión curiosa pero a la vez desconfiada, Soul todavía era un extraño, pero ella quería estar con él, le encantaba sentir su voz sonar en sus suaves y delicados oídos, y quería más y más…

Se acerco poco a poco a su tocador, y había un bulto pequeño, con una nota pegada en este: "Para la niña más dormilona que e conocido en mi corta y cool vida". Saco la nota con un gran puchero en su rostro, y abrió el bulto. Un bello vestido hasta un poco más de las rodillas blanco y con flores de todos los colores, con un pequeño y no revelador escote que se sostenía de una pequeña cinta azul, zapatos blancos cómodos de taco y un lindo cintillo de una rosa blanca. La muchacha miro atónita el conjunto primaveral, tomó el vestido y se colocó en frente del espejo de gran altura que había en su habitación, se lo puso encima de su pijama, y comenzó a sonreír, desfilando y mirándose. Recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, para darle figura al vestido y se viera bonito, por lo menos frente al espejo, hasta que llego a sus pechos. Una mueca de desprecio se instaló en su cara, y con sus dos manos, colocadas en sus pequeños bultos, se miraba y se preguntaba "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra?".

Dejo ese inútil pensamiento al recordar lo que le dijo el Alvino "NO TARDES", Mierda!, tomó el conjunto y se vistió rápidamente.

**SOUL POV:**

Mujeres… le dices que no lleguen tarde ¡y es lo primero que hacen¡ bueno ahora no sé como llegue aquí, en el patio esperando a la rubia, con una rosa en la mano, esperando a contarle reveladoramente mis rincones secretos, con total confianza, era la primera persona que se acercaba a mí. Me arregle la chaqueta, mire mi pantalón y luego la rosa, esperen ¿Por qué llevo una rosa, no es una cita, oh sí? Sin pensarlo tiré la rosa en un arbusto, esperen! Porque sudo, porque siento ardillas en mi estomago, no no son ardillas, son canguros que saltan y me golpean, estoy nervioso?, porque lo estaría, es solo MAKA, una chica rubia de cuerpo perfectamente hermoso, ojos verde jade, sonrisa hermosa, mirada interesante y un afán interminable por el conocimiento. Si estoy nervioso, siento pasos, será ella?, estará feliz oh molesta?... Dios….

Ella lucía Magníficamente, bella. Sin palabras, bella simplemente, una belleza que brillaba con aurora misma. Caminaba delicadamente, sobre nubes, sonrojada, y sus ojos jades fijos en mi.

-Hola…

-Hola… ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Yo, bien supongo, ¿Y Tú?

-Supongo que estable…

-Y para que querías que viniera?

-Ven…

**GENERAL POV:**

Soul le tomo la mano a Maka, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente. El peliblanco la guió, entre senderos de su gran patio por detrás de la casa, hasta una cerca que dividía la casa con un lejano bosque. Ella le soltó la mano desconfiada, y el se giro despacio preocupado, el le sonrió y le mostró su mano, ella la acepto. Caminaron tomados de la mano por todo un sendero hasta que llegaron a la parte donde esta lleno de árboles. La rubia miraba embobada toda la belleza natural y verde del lugar, por lo tanto el alvino sonreía para si mismo. Llegaron hasta el centro del bosque, se encararon y se rieron.

El sol atravesaba los árboles, y los dos chicos adolescentes estaban frente a frente, sin pestañear, sonriendo. Soul le quito un mechón de la cara, que le impedía ver el hermoso rostro sonrojado de la rubia, esta coloco una mano en su hombro y enlazaron sus manos. Comenzaron a moverse despacio por el pequeño lugar. Ella sonrió y el igual.

Pararon, se miraron profundamente y se acercaron demasiado… hasta que una voz sonó desde el principio del bosque…

-SOOOUL! MI AMOR E LLEGADO! KIM TU CHICA SEXY A LLEGADO!

Maka abrió los ojos como plato y se soltó de Soul.

-Que mierda.!

-Maka por favor..

-Suéltame Carajo! Vete a la mierda!- y la rubia comenzó a correr llorando.

Pero ¿Por qué lloraba? Era amor? …


	5. Perdiéndola

GENERAL POV:

No sabía cuanto había corrido, pero a la rubia no le importaba, tampoco le importaba al tiempo que llevo corriendo, entre los árboles, arbustos y plantas verdes. Sentía que caminaba por nubes, hasta que su zapato chocó con una gran roca, haciendo que la muchacha dejara de caminar por los cielos, y pisar terreno a fondo.

Su cara chocó contra el suelo, su cuerpo inerte cayó a la tierra seca. A plena luz del día, tirada en medio de un bosque, lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento "Yo solo quería estar en el amor, estar enamorada…" , pero poco a poco fue entendiendo que eran semanas, desde que ella le conocía, sus lagrimas voluntariamente salieron a recorrer las blancas mejillas, de Maka. Tantos peces en un inmenso mar, el solo es un pececito, que se interpone entre mi verdadera realidad. Pero este pececito era mucho mas que un marisco, el era el único, que podía confiar, ya que gracias a sus grandes hazañas junto ala rubia, le a demostrado valor y coraje, era una gran barrera de cariño, amistad, confianza y amor puro, amor del bueno. Pero esta sólida barrera, se fue deslizando poco a poco quedando completamente en el suelo. Esa era su charla interior.

"Mientras que en el principio del bosque":

-Cariño!- le decía la chica al Peliblanco, corriendo en cámara lenta, apunto de lanzarse sobre él. Cuando esta lo hizo, Soul en un ágil movimiento se corrió de la pista de aterrizaje de Kim, haciendo que esta cayera duramente en el suelo. Gimiendo de dolor, y exclamando que su príncipe blanco la fuera a rescatar, el muchacho estallo en lágrimas…

-¡ TÚ ARRUINAS TODO ¡ ¡ TU DESTRUYES TODO ¡ ¡ TU ROMPES TODO ¡ ¡ TU HACES SUFRIR A TODOS ¡ - Dijo gritando Soul, en mil lágrimas, con las manos echas puños. Y así fue…

_Kim y Soul se conocieron en la preparatoria, cuando tenían 16 años. El cuando la conoció, le encanto era hermosa y muy simpática. Comenzó a relacionarse con ella, a charlar, hasta llegar a ser MUY amigos. Cerca del octavo mes de su amistad, se declararon, que los dos se amaban, sellando el momento con un tierno beso en los labios, que con el tiempo se volvió apasionado… La pelinegra estaba debajo de él aun besándose, la chica coloco sus manos en los botones del pantalón de Soul, el enseguida se conecto y reacciono. _

_-Kim, pasa que… yo no estoy listo… yo… -Suspiro- Aún soy virgen…- le dijo el chico._

_La chica estalló en carcajadas, colocando una gran expresión de impresión en la cara de Soul._

_-¡Por favor… no es difícil!_

_-¡Bueno PARA MI SÍ!- grito el Alvino, parándose de inmediato, lo que desato la furia de Kim._

_-¡ Eres un bebé !- y salió huyendo por la puerta… _

_El se quedo allí parado, con la palabra en la boca. Era solo una pelea de "Novios". Ya pasaría…_

_Un poco más del noveno mes, estaba en el auto de Soul, viendo una película, en un Mini DVD. Cuando termino la chica tomo el DVD, y recostó a su novio en el sillón trasero del auto de su "novio". El solo se quedo callado, no quería parar otra vez, pero la razón era que su noviecita se enojaría y no se verían, y el estaba enamorado… Así que dejo que Kim siguiera su trabajo. Después de besuqueos brutales, Kim se posicionó debajo de Soul, y Soul arriba de ella…_

_Mi corazón latía_

_Mi mente estaba gritando,_

_"Tienes toda tu vida_

_Para hacer estas cosas"_

_Sin embargo, me temblaban las piernas_

_Mis manos estaban en busca de su_

_En el asiento trasero de mi coche…_

_Acabo de perderla_

…

_Y yo no lo puedo creer (Never Shout Never!- Losing It)_

_Perdí mi virginidad con ella… _

_Por el décimo mes de nuestro noviazgo, éramos muy felices, hasta que un amigo me hizo ver la realidad. Me dijo que Kim se había acostado con uno de mis compañeros del Club de Tenis. No lo quise creer… pero después mi amigo, se confeso. Poco a poco me enteré de todo. Ella se había acostado aproximadamente con 10 personas durante nuestro noviazgo. Fui lastimado. Por eso no tengo Amigos. Porque te traicionan, por eso no tengo novia, por que te hieren… _

SOUL POV:

Dejé a Kim atrás y comenze a correr. Mucho, hasta que divisé un bulto femenino tirado en la hierba seca. Me asuste demasiado y corrí mas fuerte, haciendo que mi pie chocara con una piedra, cayendo al lado de aquel bulto. Era Maka, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, y estaba manchada con tierra, tenía los ojos hinchados, y su mirada era compasiva y sensible. Giré mi cabeza para quedar a su altura. Y lo supe…


	6. Enamorado

SOUL POV:

Ella me miro, con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza. Posicionó una de sus finas y suaves manos en mi mejilla, para secarme las lágrimas y mirarme con una sonrisa forzada. Lleve una mano a su cabeza y la acerqué más a mi, abrazándola.

-Soul yo ya lo sé…

-Sabes qué?- dije separándome para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Lo de tu y Kim, en mi habitación había una caja arriba del armario que decía "RECUERDOS PREPARATORIA" habían muchas fotos, anuarios, cartas y un diario de vida…

-Maka… ¿leíste mi diario de vida?

-No.. . – Rió - yo vi que en tu anuario, Salía una foto de ti cuando pequeño y Kim, besándose en la escuela. Después leí tu diario, y no pienso nada malo sobre ti, me hace ver la verdadera persona que eres, sensible y muy valiente. … Espero que no te moleste que haya leído tu diario…

-Eres la persona que yo más querría que lo leyera, eres la persona indicada para leerlo. Tú.

-Sabes a veces eres cursi, pero me encanta… -Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Vamos a casa?

-Bueno – Dijo tratándose de pararse, pero yo se lo impedí – que sucede?

- Yo te llevaré a casa… - Le dije y la tome en mis brazos, ella por su parte ahogo un chillido menor, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo por sus caderas y espalda. Después de caminar, nos encontramos con Kim que estaba en el suelo llorando. Bajé a Maka y ella acudió enseguida a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo

-Por qué lloras?

-Porque TÚ PERRA!- Dijo Kim y agarro a Maka de sus coletas tirándolas, Maka gritaba y metió uno de sus dedos en el ojo de Kim, haciendo que llorara de nuevo. Por mi parte tome enseguida a Maka y la abracé, le hice cariño en su cabeza y le di un beso en la frente.

-Vamos Maka, llamaré a control animal… - Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza.

*:**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*DOS SEMANAS DESPUES DEL ENCUENTRO CON KIM…

Estoy Enamorado de Maka…

Amo como Sonríe

Amo el sonido de su risa.

Amo sus rodillas.

Amo la marca de corazón cerca de su cuello.

Amo que lama sus labios antes de hablar.

Amo que habrá los sus ojos verdes, cuando le alarma algo.

-Soul! Esta lista la pizza… Soul? Que haces ahí parado – Río – ven a ayudarme!

Nunca la toqué, nunca probé sus labios… Hasta hoy…

General POV:

Soul camino con la mirada fija en Maka, ella pensó que el le ayudaría pero en vez de eso, Soul la tomo de la cadera y la arrinconó en un rincón de la cocina. Ella sonrojada pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de él, por su parte el alvino solo sonrió. Y juntaron sus labios en un sensible beso lleno de amor y lujuria. Con el tiempo el beso se tornó a desesperado y Maka muy tímida, paso sus manos temblorosas por la camisa de Soul, abriendo cada botón y yo sacándole su delantal de cocina, bueno tratando de sacárselo… MIERDA! Estúpidos nudos que se hacen, Urg! Ya va. Convertí mi brazo en guadaña Maka se asustó, pero pasé rápidamente mi brazo por todo su torso haciendo que sus prendas cayeran inconcientemente al suelo …


	7. Advertencia:

SOUL POV:

Ella me miro, con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza. Posicionó una de sus finas y suaves manos en mi mejilla, para secarme las lágrimas y mirarme con una sonrisa forzada. Lleve una mano a su cabeza y la acerqué más a mi, abrazándola.

-Soul yo ya lo sé…

-Sabes qué?- dije separándome para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Lo de tu y Kim, en mi habitación había una caja arriba del armario que decía "RECUERDOS PREPARATORIA" habían muchas fotos, anuarios, cartas y un diario de vida…

-Maka… ¿leíste mi diario de vida?

-No.. . – Rió - yo vi que en tu anuario, Salía una foto de ti cuando pequeño y Kim, besándose en la escuela. Después leí tu diario, y no pienso nada malo sobre ti, me hace ver la verdadera persona que eres, sensible y muy valiente. … Espero que no te moleste que haya leído tu diario…

-Eres la persona que yo más querría que lo leyera, eres la persona indicada para leerlo. Tú.

-Sabes a veces eres cursi, pero me encanta… -Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Vamos a casa?

-Bueno – Dijo tratándose de pararse, pero yo se lo impedí – que sucede?

- Yo te llevaré a casa… - Le dije y la tome en mis brazos, ella por su parte ahogo un chillido menor, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo por sus caderas y espalda. Después de caminar, nos encontramos con Kim que estaba en el suelo llorando. Bajé a Maka y ella acudió enseguida a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo

-Por qué lloras?

-Porque TÚ PERRA!- Dijo Kim y agarro a Maka de sus coletas tirándolas, Maka gritaba y metió uno de sus dedos en el ojo de Kim, haciendo que llorara de nuevo. Por mi parte tome enseguida a Maka y la abracé, le hice cariño en su cabeza y le di un beso en la frente.

-Vamos Maka, llamaré a control animal… - Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza.

*:**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*DOS SEMANAS DESPUES DEL ENCUENTRO CON KIM…

Estoy Enamorado de Maka…

Amo como Sonríe

Amo el sonido de su risa.

Amo sus rodillas.

Amo la marca de corazón cerca de su cuello.

Amo que lama sus labios antes de hablar.

Amo que habrá los sus ojos verdes, cuando le alarma algo.

-Soul! Esta lista la pizza… Soul? Que haces ahí parado – Río – ven a ayudarme!

Nunca la toqué, nunca probé sus labios… Hasta hoy…

General POV:

Soul camino con la mirada fija en Maka, ella pensó que el le ayudaría pero en vez de eso, Soul la tomo de la cadera y la arrinconó en un rincón de la cocina. Ella sonrojada pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de él, por su parte el alvino solo sonrió. Y juntaron sus labios en un sensible beso lleno de amor y lujuria. Con el tiempo el beso se tornó a desesperado y Maka muy tímida, paso sus manos temblorosas por la camisa de Soul, abriendo cada botón y yo sacándole su delantal de cocina, bueno tratando de sacárselo… MIERDA! Estúpidos nudos que se hacen, Urg! Ya va. Convertí mi brazo en guadaña Maka se asustó, pero pasé rápidamente mi brazo por todo su torso haciendo que sus prendas cayeran inconcientemente al suelo …


End file.
